Alex and the avengers
by AlexSmith2014
Summary: Want help with the avengers story. Bio as Alex starts life as a agent of Shelid Loki wants to kills Alex but why sequel in mind with the GOTG later this year. Please leave a review it will make me happy make it good ones but i don't like bad reviews please note i don't own Marvel nor any story lines nor characters
1. Chapter 1

The avengers fanfiction help

I want help with my upcoming story of the avengers it starts agent Alex.

I want also people to put in a couple of of OC to this story and I want a plot as well so please help with my story and it will tie in with the guardians of the galaxy sometime later this year so please help me with this story.

Wanted to do a avengers story for a while so please help and leave a review for the story to help me out as well.


	2. The start of war

The avengers

Alex was walking on the corridor of shelid he had a phone is pocket he looked nervous for some reason.

"Look we need a response team" said Nick Fury.

"What type of response team?" asked Alex.

There was a loud siren it did not sound right at all. Alex went inside the helicopter.

"The tesaract is on high alert something coming through" said Alex.

The two men went into the building he saw something was not in order.

"Agent Hill what is the state of affairs hear!" said Alex.

"I need Fury you stay there okay!" said Hill.

"This tesarac thing it getting crazy" said Phil.

"What!" Then there was an earthquake like boom. The ground begins to move.

"Shit!" Said Alex the ground moved beneath him.

"Look just leave it" said Phil.

"What do we do now?" Asked Alex.

"Go to the helicopter now!" said Phil

The men went inside the helicopter. Alex took his mobile phone he texted his mother he had a little brother and sister too The shelid headquarters sank into the earth.

"Nick fury what happened?" asked Alex.

"The tesaract is gone along with one of own then Burton is gone with a hostile force" Said Nick.

"What are we going to do next!" said Alex.

"From this moment on we are at war" said Nick.

"What do we do?" asked Alex.

Alex was walking to towards Nick he wasn't sure what phase they where at. But all he knows that the world is starting to get a whole lot crazier

please leave a review


	3. Loki spotted

Alex was walking toward the car he was worried about the way sheild was going to treat the situation and get back the tesaract.

"We are traveling to see Tony Stark" said Phil.

"What that sarcastic billionaire" said Alex.

"We are at war we need all the assistance we can get besides you got on with him the last time" Said Phil. They rode to a tall tower.

"Um interesting he does not do things that are low key" said Alex.

"That Tony style" Said Alex. They got in the lift to Tony room.

"Hello again Tony we've not seen one another since the expo" said Alex.

"No like wise Alex what the situation that you suffered to ruin date night?" asked Tony.

"Phil like to receive things" said Alex

"O thank you I'll take that" said Pepper. He passed him a champing glass.

The protector showed pictures of the avengers and Alex to he was a shooting at something.

"All check out tonight you got a pile of homework to do" said Pepper.

"I'll take flight to Washington DC tonight" said Pepper.

"And what if you bunk over" said Tony.

"Well if i do" She whispered something into his ear.

"Well okay" said Tony.

Alex and the others departed. Want is powerful thing thought Loki.

"Then i have the cube you want me" said Loki to his master.

"And Alex he has been involved from this from the really beginning his father requires him" said his master.

"Why do you need Alex?" asked Loki.

"Because he's important I'll keep you informed about this and Alex is the key" said the captain.

Loki disappeared into thin air. Alex was on the airship he just meet the hulk and Captain America.

"So this cube thing how does it work is it magic?" asked Alex.

"No it classified" Said Natasha.

"Um okay how about scanning it" stated Alex.

"I was more or less to say that scanning laptop iphone ipod computers ECT" said Banner.

"Um that's a plan" stated Alex.

"Still will not find him in time" said Natasha.

"Well i hope we will detect him and kick Loki ass" said Alex.

"I hope your improving for some ass kicking remember Budapest" said Natasha.

"Nope" said Alex.

"Natasha why don't you show Banner the latest gear" said Nick.

Alex saw Fury holding a dollar bill in his hand.

"Alex look at this we produced a match it Loki he in Berlin Germany" said Phil.

"Cap Alex your up" said Phil.

"o I've altered the suite to it modern standers" said Phil.

Alex was not certain what to expect when he meets Loki. Natasha was on hand the chopper thing.

"Alex your ready for this your first proper action since Budapest... Look you want this do you?" asked Natasha

"Yes it gets Burton back I'll do anything" said Alex.

"Good yes let rock Germany" said Alex.

And then Alex will be in Guardians of the galaxy because he will be tied to them as well


	4. The fight

As Thor just saw an old friend in Alex he wanted to know what his brother had in stock.

"Hello brother" said Loki. He took his brother by the head he thought he was dead.

"Did you mourn?" said Loki. Thor did mourn for his brother and for his friend Alex and Jane as well.

"We all did including our farther" said Thor.

"Your farther, I've grown Odians son in my exile I've seen worlds that you don't know about" said Loki.

"What world who thous showed you thous powers?" said Loki.

"O Alex farther still alive he showed me the power of the staff he very powerful human beings he showed that Earth needs to be ruled" said Loki. Alex never mentioned his dead farther.

"Where is the Tesaract?" asked Thor he wanted to know where it is.

"I don't own it" Said Loki. Thor brought his hammer out of the ground about to hit him.

"Look I've sent out of to a third party so i don't have it Alex farther told me all the power of the universe this world needs to be ruled" Said Loki.

"No hear you give up this poisonous dream and come home listen here brother" said Thor. Stark tackled him

"I am listening" Said Loki. Alex was still in the ship

"What did Loki mean that my farther is alive?" said Alex.

"He's tricked you in believing he's alive" said Natasha.

"No how did you recognize that my farther alive Natasha he's dead. I trust you Natasha" said Alex.

"Look Loki a trickster and a magician he will cause you to believe in anything that he will tell you Alex I've trained you like a brother Alex and Burton cares about you too" said Natasha.

"Look i love you too Natasha but my farther he dead i desire to know more" said Alex.

"Look i am breaking up something here?" asked Thor.

"No it is nothing" Said Alex. Alex was doing something with his mobile telephone.

"I am sad for what Loki said about your dead farther i think he could be alive i heard he in the galaxy somewhere" said Alex.

Alex was out of the ship he was mixed up about what Loki said about his dead farther.

"But in case you don't get it ant and boot said Nick fury as the air around Loki cage surround him

"Its an impressive cage but i claim it not built for me? Asked Loki. Alex was in the main room he wanted to see what Loki had in store.

"How desperate are you call on such lost creatures to defend you" Said Loki.

"How desperate i am you threaten my world with war you take a weapon that you can't control you made me really desperate" Said Fury.

"it burns you to have come so nigh to have unlimited power it" Said Loki

"O and Alex your curious about your farther" said Loki. He shut of the monitor.

"You know this guy just smells crazy on him" said Banner.

"Yes i can tell your farther was about equally interesting as Loki was" said Phil.

"Look he's dead! He passed away a long time ago in a car crash so what are you lot not telling me" Said Alex. "And not to mention Loki is bad ass crazy" said Alex.

"Hay he's Asgard and he is still my brother" said Thor he didn't like the way he was talking around his brother.

"He killed 82 people in two days" said Natasha.

"He's adopted" Said Thor. Alex was sitting down next to Steve. Tony came into the room.

"No offense you have produced a neat swing" said Tony.

"How does fury sees?" Asked Tony Stark. Hill answered his query.

"He turns" said Hill.

"Wow that is exhausting" as Alex listened in.

Somewhere in deep space.

Jake was walking to a shop he knocked on the door he was finding something for Thonos

"Greeting Jake the messenger i trusted that Loki has got the thing?" asked the salesmen.

"Yes he did my son is on earth my... Son who i have not seen since he was 9 i was hoping you can help me start out my son to xandar from two years from now?" asked Jake.

"Are you betraying Thanos?" asked the salesmen.

"Yes i am but he does not recognize that it's complicated he will destroy the world if Alex doesn't defeat Loki but my son and a friend of mine is going to stop him someday" said Jake.

"Well i hope i go to meet Alex on Xandar good look Jake the messenger" said the salesmen.

"Now you know what you must do" said Jake to the adult female

"Yes i must pass on the signal when all hope is lost" said the women.

"Okay then it is settled then" the two got on the ship and went away into deep space.

So that's Alex dad he going to wager big part to play in guardians of the galaxy i hope to write in October or September this year sometime after the walking dead story's i am doing if you want to leave a review you can.

In the next chapter on Earth Alex the Avengers discover what Loki is up to.

please leave a review


	5. The march to New York

As Alex was walking he saw that there was something going on with the Avengers and Sheild he saw Steve walking out of the room he was awaiting for something.

"Alex i need your help with me" he walked towards the room but Alex wanted to see Loki he ignored Steve and went into Loki's cage room.

"Well look at this the young man" Said Loki.

"Yes i recognize i am young you mentioned my dad he's dead for a long time" Said Alex to Loki.

"Arr but Fury been lying to you Burton to and Natasha she's just been in here" Said Loki.

"Look what do you know about my farther he's dead" stated Alex.

"No he's alive when i am done with your pathetic planet I'll kill your farther and throw his mangled copse and then you will experience fear and pain Alex!" He put his arms around his chest.

"No my dad is alive and i will find him Loki i will. He's my farther i good man" stated Alex.

"No he's a killer he works along side a killer he killed for sport and you Alex will not understand why" Said Loki. Suddenly, there was a loud boom.

"This is my ride agent Alex"

Flashback

Alex was in his on his laptop going on Facebook and YouTube

Thither was a knock at the door it was a policeman and a policewoman there.

"I am so sorry but your husband car and no body as been found and i am sorry for you loss" Said the officer. He went in his car and drove away Alex heard what she said he's dead my farther is dead.

Present

Alex was running toward Fury he got his gas pedal out and killed a few soldiers he never killed anyone before.

"Where is Phil?" Asked Alex a bullet came close to defeating him.

"Sir the hulk will tear this place apart!" Said Hill. Alex heard a loud bellow from the hulk.

"What about the engine is it down we need to acquire the power back and running" Said Alex.

"Tony working on it" Said Fury.

"Sir it Burton" Said Alex he saw in the corner of his eye. He contacted Natasha.

Flash forward

Alex drove to Sheild headquarters he got his gear his first business was to fight and then weapons training. He watched a Russian woman approaching.

"Alex i will be training you today" Said the young lady.

"Yes i hope it will be eventful" Said Alex.

Present day.

Alex was cleaning up the ship he just been stated that Phil died in action this struck him hard Thor had just been thrown out of the sky by Loki and Banner disband.

"Is this first time you lost a soldier?" Asked Steve.

"No but it not the first time i have lost someone" Said Alex.

"Well i need your aid we found were Loki is heading i need your help okay" Said Steve.

"Right let's suite up" stated Alex.

so Alex is out for revenge and the battle of New York and can Alex save the day leave a review


	6. The war

The battle for new york was hard and difficulty the and bad guys were tough had Alex was fight with Natasha on the ground Alex was tough bitch.

"Alex get down!" said Natasha he was fighting with Captain America he was guarding the Earth.

"Tony look out you got a few bogeys on you" said Burton.

"Get them of the streets we don't call for more casualties" said Alex.

"Good point Alex we need get them out of the streets" said Natasha.

"Alex look out behind you" Said Steve. Alex kicked the guy in the jaw as blue blood came out his facial expression.

"Nice one" stated Steve. Alex never done that before.

"Okay listen to me we need to shut the portal down" said Natasha.

"Okay that sound like a plan" said Alex he was shooting the Aline creatures.

"Alex we got a few people trapped in the office block" said Burton.

"Right on that!" said Alex ran towards the building there was more of thous thingkeeping people there prisoners.

"Hay let them go" said Alex he was shoot at. Alex drew his gun and continue to fire at them he killed on in the head and he grabbed on of the weapon.

"everyone get out now!" said Alex. He saved the people in the office block.

"Alex we got more of thous things in on the streets!" said Tony he ran out onto the streets he shoot at them with the gun he took from the alien thing.

"Alex can you hear me we found a nuke heading towards the city" said Nick.

"Tony do you copy that?" asked Alex. He saw Tony grabbing the nuke he flew into the wormhole.

"Well that son of gun" said Steve. Alex saw him coming down from the sky.

"He not slowing down" said Thor. The hulk jumped to save him and he grabbed him. Thor removed the mask from Tony face. The hulk roared at him.

"What happened did someone try to kiss me?" said Tony

"Yes we won" said Steve.

"Yes well done guys lets take the day of ever had shumer? There is a place that does it we can go there" said Tony.

"There's something that we need to do first" said Alex.

"Right then that first then shumer" said Tony. Loki was climbing along the steps of Tony bar. He turns to face them.

"If it is all the same to you i think i will have that drink now" said Loki

The avengers have indeed one the war today


	7. Alex new fight

cleaning up

After the war in New York Alex had no where to be. Tony had put him in the Avengers tower still under construction.

Alex took in his own room in the Avengers tower. He looked at the image of his dad Thor took him back to Asgard and now the Avengers gone there separate ways.

"Hay Alex come here for second" said Tony. He was using a hologram to design the tower.

"Look about your missing farther" said Tony. Alex crossed his arms across his chest.

"Look he's dead why is that hard for you to excepted that?" said Alex.

"I've looked into the police reports and no body was ever found" said Tony.

"Are you sure?" asked Alex. He appeared at the hologram police report.

"It can't be" said Alex he clicked his fingers back Alex. Looking very shocked indeed.

"Well he alive" said Alex he almost broke down on the floor.

"I require to see Fury right away" said Alex he got in the lift to the underground car park. And went into his car and drove to Sheild.

"Arr Alex" said Fury still wore his eye patch he looked shocked for some cause.

"My farther is he dead?" asked Alex. Fury took to a private room and locked the door.

"Yes he is alive in the year 2010 we set out a message from the further reaches of the Galaxy but the thing is" said Fury.

"Sir we got alien contact" said a man they rushed to the main lobby.

"I am looking for Alex on behalf of Thanos there is a death sentence on your head" said the blue woman.

"No not today bitch!" said Alex. The blue woman got her lightning rod out.

"Okay that is new" said Alex. Hill and Fury got the weapons out.

"Your move Alex" said the blue girl. "Well if you give me a name" said Alex.

"nebula" said the blue woman she lunged at him he ran to the side she lunged at but time Alex got her in headlock but she used her lightning rod on him.

"Funny your farther would not require to see die so i am not going to kill you" said nebula

"I will kill sometime but not to today earthling" said nebula

"O yer bitch there one thing you should no about me" stated Alex.

"What that?" asked nebula. "I've got backup" Hill hit on the back of head but she clicked into position.

"fine I'll spare your organization and this mutant planet" said nebula

"O and hear this is the coordinates" said nebula. Dropping it on the sheild base. Nick Fury looked at her before vanishing into thin air.

"Well then my farther alive and i am dying to rescue him" said Alex

so Alex farther alive and in the next chapter the fall of sheild and Alex goes on the run and he bumps into agent May and Phil and he finds that they have been working on time travel please note i don't own Marvel nor any of the plot lines so please leave a review


	8. The end of Sheild

Alex threw his passport in a tin Nick fury was there they just destroyed most of hydra and now Alex was on the move one year after the war with the avengers Alex was slowly adjusting to life with out Shelid.

"It time to go into hiding hydra will be trying to kill us" said Nick.

"Well if they are going kill us we need get moving i can't go home to England" said Alex. He placed the sunglasses on his eyes.

"New Mexico go there o and Alex be careful" said Nick.

Alex got into his hyper super car he turned the key and the car roared into life Alex got a huge thrill behind the wheel of a super car little did he no. He was being chased as Alex saw the in car mirrors a couple of people on motorbikes with guns.

"O shit!" said Alex he saw a couple of Alex threw his passport in a tin Nick fury was there they just destroyed most of hydra and now Alex was on the move one year after the war with the avengers Alex was slowly adjusting to life with out Shield.

"It time to go into hiding hydra will be trying to kill us" said Nick.

"Well if they are going kill us we need get moving i can't go home to England" said Alex.

"Come with me Alex there's something i want you to see. Back in 1970 there was a crash of epic magnitude" said Nick. He drove in a huge 4b4 range rover.

"Are you talking about a alien space craft?" said Alex.

"Yes but we kept it out of government view" said Nick.

"But why i mean the world knows about aliens and the strange" said Alex.

"Yes they do but this strange there was a message from your farther" said Nick. Alex thought he was joking or not.

"No i am not joking it says that the universe and the Galaxy are in danger he's been held captive by Thanos what ever he is" said Nick.

"No that's impossible but... But he's dead" said Alex.

"Well he's not we need you to find him and bring him home but first you need to see a old friend" said Nick.

"What old friend" said Alex.

"Alex Phil not dead he's alive and he will be guiding you to this message good luck I'll be keeping my good eye on you" said Nick.

"Good luck to you too maybe our path will cross day" said Alex.

"Your farther will be proud of you Alex" said Nick he got in car and drove away Alex saw him a changed man after the fall of shield it was his life work.

"Alex it been a long time" said a female voice it a old friend of shield.

"Agent May it been along time" said Alex she got on the plane the flew to a destination Columbia

"O hi my names agent Fitz this Simmons that's and Skye Phil you know" said May. The plane was filed with bluet holes.

"You've been though hell here look let's get down to business. My farther is suppose to be dead but i hear differently" said Alex.

"No he's much alive he told me that Galaxy in danger because of Thanos and because of Loki as well but... He's on the other side of the Galaxy waiting for you. He's been waiting is for you" said Phil.

"How do you know that?" said Alex.

"It was a message from a space recorder" said Fitz.

"But how... Do i get there" said Alex. They flew the plane towards Columbia it landed on the runway. They not got shield baggies anymore so it was hard to get places.

"Alex this a spaceship that crashed in 1970 it get into time and space it's not the doctors TARDIS in doctor who but it the same thing" said Skye.

"No kidding" he hopped on the side of the ship it looked like a Jedi star ship from Star Wars it was in tact still worked.

"Does it fly?" asked Alex.

"Yes i think so but we don't have long they are on the way we can hold then of it's up to you" said Fitz.

"Right then let's do this" said Alex. He hoped on the ship and typed and pushed a few a buttons the ship came into life.

"It's in my blood Phil" said Alex.

"Yes it now you somehow you pull the joystick froward" Alex pulled it back bad slammed into the warehouse back.

"Forward not back!" Said May.

"O shit that's how it fly hey it's got a music player hay throw my iPhone" said Alex. Phil threw him the iPhone.

"Right then counting stars will do it" he pressed the button and the music came to life he pulled the joystick forward and the such began for his long lost farther began.


End file.
